A radio frequency module is a very important component of a radio communications device. For outdoor use, the radio frequency module must be connected to a power supply device through a power connector.
A power connector in the conventional art includes two parts: plug and socket. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a plug of a power connector in the conventional art. As shown in FIG. 1, the plug according to this embodiment includes a jack (not illustrated in the figure) and a solder cup A set at a tail end of the jack. This jack may be specifically in the plug in the figure and connected to solder cup A, and the jack is an electrically conductive metal tube. When the plug is connected to the socket, the jack in the plug may be electrically connected to a pin set in the socket. The other end of the socket is connected to a radio frequency module. During use on site, a power cable introduced from a power supply device is soldered, by using a soldering torch, to the solder cup A set on the plug, and then the plug is connected to the socket, thereby implementing electrical connection between the radio frequency module and the power supply device.
During use of the power connector in the conventional art, on-site soldering must be performed to solder the power cable introduced from the power supply device to the solder cup A set on the plug. However, as the radio frequency module is generally used outdoors, no power supply for soldering can be provided to the soldering torch in a harsh environment. Therefore, using the power connector in the prior art and the plug used thereon is inconvenient.